


Lesson Learned

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: You’re supposed to be in a romantic storyline with Seth, but you make a dig about how his ego is bigger than Triple H’s and that must mean he’s compensating for something. After the segment, Hunter calls you back to his office to assure you that he isn’t compensating for anything.





	Lesson Learned

“Seth, you have got to get it through your head. I’m not going to be with you,” I told him, stepping into the ring with a mic in my hand.

“Come on, what better man to be with than The Man?” he asked, cackling.

This romance storyline I was in with Seth was the best. I could cut him down a few pegs in the ring, then end up laughing when he spent the rest of the night backstage, making sure I wasn’t being serious. Of course I wasn’t, because it was a storyline, but Seth could be so sensitive sometimes.

“Honestly, Seth, any man would be better. I mean, your ego is bigger than Triple H’s, and that’s saying something…Like maybe you’re compensating for something?” An innocent smile shown on my face as the crowd in the arena erupted.

Seth cracked a small smile before quickly getting ahold of himself. “I can assure you, I’m not compensating for anything. You’ll see,” he said, leaving the ring.

Backstage, Seth ran up to me, a giant smile on his face, laughter still in his eyes. “I can’t believe you said that shit about Hunter.”

“It had its desired effect,” I shrugged, grabbing a bottle of water.

“I don’t think the crowd has shut up about it yet,” he replied. “Good job.”

“What can I say? I’m the best,” I smirked.

Seth was about to reply as a stagehand came running up to the two of us. “Hunter needs to see you in his office.”

“Me?” I asked, pointing to myself. The stagehand nodded and ran off and I turned to Seth. “What are the odds of him finding that as funny as everyone else?”

“Uhhh,” Seth began, eyes wide. “Good luck.” And then he ran off. Of course.

I took a deep breath and slowly started walking towards Hunter’s office. Maybe he really did think it was funny and wanted to congratulate me on a good segment. But then to do that, he usually leaves his office. Maybe it wasn’t even about what I said out in the ring. Maybe it was about something entirely different. Something the company wanted me to do for kids in Brooklyn around SummerSlam? I kept trying to think of something, anything that would have Hunter call me to his office other than my dumb line in the ring with Seth, but nothing else made as much sense.

When I finally reached his office door, I took another deep breath before knocking on it, my hand shaking. I heard a muffled voice say, “Come in,” so I stepped through the door. Hunter was hunched over his desk, one finger held up to me as he finished up his phone call. I stood in front of him, wringing my hands together as he finally hung up and stretched back away from his desk.

“Have a seat,” he said, pointing to one of the chairs I was standing near. I did as I was told, sitting on the edge of the seat, waiting for him to continue. “So you think I have a pretty large ego?”

“I-“ I began, but he held up his finger once more.

“But you think Seth has a bigger one, so he must be compensating for something. What does that mean you think about me? You think I’m compensating for something?” Hunter asked, hunching over his desk once more, only this time his attention was on me, not his phone.

“It was just a joke,” I rushed out, feeling my face turn red.

“Just a joke,” Hunter repeated, nodding. “I’m not too sure I found it funny.”

“I’m sorry,” I said, looking down at my hands in my lap.

“Not yet, you’re not. But you will be. Come here,” Hunter commanded. I looked up at him, eyes wide, as he rolled his chair back from his desk and patted his knee. I stared at him, mouth agape and unmoving until he patted his knee again, more forcefully. “Come.”

I stood up, legs quaking as I walked around his desk. I suddenly felt very exposed in my ring attire; tiny crop top and even tinier shorts. When I got in front of him, he pulled me down into his lap, hands pressing tightly into my hips. I gasped as I flew forward, my hands coming to rest on his chest to settle myself.

“Umm,” I stuttered, trying to get my words to work right.

Hunter ignored me, instead tightening his hold on my hips and shifting me around until I was straddling him in the chair. “Now tell me why you think I would be compensating for something.”

“I didn’t mean you were,” I explained. “It was just a joke to bother Seth.”

“That’s not how I took it, at least not completely,” Hunter replied, pulling my hips forward and down, brushing me against his dick, hard under his pants.

“Oh my god,” I muttered, trying to ignore the voices in my head telling me to roll my hips against his again.

“Doesn’t feel like I’m compensating for something, does it?” Hunter asked, sly grin on his lips as he rolled our hips together again.

“H-Hunter,” I stuttered, hands twisting into his button up shirt.

“I don’t think you believe me, not yet anyway,” he mused aloud, taking his hands off my hips. “But you will. Get down.”

“What?” I asked. My brain still wasn’t fully processing what was happening here today in his office, so I was slow on the uptake.

“Get down. On your knees. Now,” Hunter commanded. I scooted off his lap quickly and fell to my knees in front of him, waiting for my next bit of instruction. He unzipped and unbuttoned his pants quickly, pulling his dick out and stroking it. “Doesn’t look like I have to compensate for anything, does it?”

“No,” I said quickly, shaking my head.

“No what?” he asked, large hand still stroking his cock.

“No…sir,” I said, hoping that’s what he wanted to hear.

“Good,” he nodded. “Now suck.” All the air I had in my lungs left in one fell swoop as he thrust his hard cock up towards my mouth, holding my head steady. His hands tangled in my hair, moving my head while he thrust his hips up into my mouth. I swirled my tongue around the head of his cock every time he pushed my head back, trying to make him enjoy it.

Finally he pulled back, breathing hard. “Get back up here,” he told me, leaning back in his chair. I scrambled back up into his lap, straddling him again. My hands went to his chest again, holding onto his shirt as one of his hands moved down my body to my shorts.

“Hunter,” I moaned when he rubbed his hand over my pussy, still outside of my shorts. I ground my hips down into his hand before he moved the crotch of my shorts to the side. I let out a breathy moan when his finger brushed against my bare heat, spreading my slick around.

“Already so wet,” he observed as my fingers twisted further into his dress shirt. “Just from me fucking your mouth.” He pressed his thumb to my clit, rubbing tight circles as he continued to speak. “Now have you learned your lesson or do you need to keep being shown that I don’t need to compensate. Not for anything.”

“Which answer gets your dick inside me faster?” I gasped, rolling my hips into his hand.

He chuckled, removing his hand from my pussy, grabbing me by the hips instead. He guided me over him, positioning him at my entrance before pulling down on my hips and thrusting up harshly.

“Is this what you wanted?” he growled into my ear, pulling me up and down his cock quickly, my legs quaking.

“Fuck, yes,” I groaned, pressing my head against his shoulder, my chest heaving.

“Touch yourself, I want to see you coming on my dick,” Hunter ordered, hips snapping painfully against mine.

I did as I was told, moving my fingers down to circle my clit quickly. I came hard, legs violently shaking as I moaned Hunter’s name. As soon as I came down from my high, he came as well, clutching onto my hips harder than before.

“Damn,” he whispered when he was finally done, pulling out of me but not removing me from his lap. “Did you learn your lesson today?”

“If I say no, are you going to teach it to me again?” I asked, cheeky grin on my face.

“If I have to teach you this lesson again, I’ll be harder on you,” he warned, the small smile on his own face betraying the hardness of his voice.

I picked up one of his hands, moving it to press against my throat. I encouraged him to give it a little squeeze. “Promise?” I asked.

The only answer I received, the only one I needed, was the darkening of his eyes as the hand not wrapped around my neck reached for my already bruising hips. This was a lesson worth learning, a lesson I needed.


End file.
